


Como a vida de Pip foi para o caralho

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: 70s and 80s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Decisions, Bad Influences, Cocaine, Dip Punk, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marijuana, Methamphetamine, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Poor Life Choices, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punk Rock, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Singing, Stealing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vandalism, Violence, Weed, You Have Been Warned, bad hygiene, bad role models, expelled from home, gross people, homeless, its in portuguese gringo, lide com isso, misogynistic language, nothing good actually happens in this story, pulling teeth out, they are fucking gross, timeless story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: A primeira vez que Phillip viu Damien Thorn foi naquele pequeno show de musica de qualidade duvidosa, mesmo assim também foi bastante intenso, mas ele não imaginava que a sua vida fosse mudar tanto depois disso.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Sendo honesta, do fundo do meu coração, eu não recomendo que ninguém leia essa fanfic.

Quando Estella apareceu na casa de Phillip, muito tempo depois da hora do chá da tarde, ela rapidamente convenceu os seus pais que iria para um clube de leitura e gostaria que o loiro fosse o acompanhante, já que ambos liam muitos livros em comum e mais um monte de argumentos muito bem colocados que fizeram Phillip se sentir obrigado a sorrir e aceitar ir com a jovem. Claro que com uma ponta de desconfiança que viria a se concretizar algum tempo demais, Estella não suportava convenções sociais daquele tipo. De nenhum tipo, na verdade, mas ela gostava bastante de reclamar e xingar quando não tinha ninguém além de Phillip olhando.

Estella era uma jovem mulher que o inglês conhecia desde a infância, uma menina rica que estudou nas melhores escolas de Londres, teve os melhores professores e terminou a vida escolar com aquela educação de fazer inveja. Isso tudo fazia um contraste significativo com a personalidade que ela desenvolveu com o tempo e aquelas roupas de dama rica definitivamente não combinava com o jeito mal-humorado e arrogante – mas não necessariamente esnobe – que ela tinha.

Haviam outras coisas e sobre a maioria delas Phillip não sabia, a loira era bastante reservado e, apesar de os dois serem amigos há tanto tempo, ainda existiam muitas coisas que ela não estava disposta ou apenas não queria contar.

Resumindo, Estella era o tipo de mulher que conseguia meter medo em qualquer marmanjo que chegasse muito perto.

Enfim, seus pais não tiveram objeções contra sair de casa com ela, muito pelo contrário, eles realmente incentivam sempre que podem que o filho a acompanhar a sua _noiva_ mais vezes. Phillip não fazia questão de corrigir esse pequeno erro por muitos motivos que não vinham ao caso e nem mesmo valia o esforço.

A jovem apenas passou pela própria casa mais uma vez para pegar aquela mala surrada e relativamente grande de mão, depois os dois foram para o tal “clube de leitura”.

Mas, quando se viu entrando na periferia da cidade, onde ficava a parte pobre, suja e marginalizada, o rapaz começou a se questionar sobre o que Estella realmente fazia, especialmente porque ela agia como se já conhecesse essa parte da cidade.

Já era noite e as luzes daquelas ruas pareciam ser mais escuras que de onde Phillip vivia, o que serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso do que já estava. Por outro lado, Estella parecia muito tranquila.

— Estella, eu creio que deveria ter perguntado isso antes — Nesse momento Phillip andou um pouco mais rápido para alcançá-la e, lado a lado, a mulher era apenas um pouco mais alta. — mas para onde exatamente nós estamos indo?

— Para um bar não muito longe daqui, onde vai acontecer uma apresentação de música. — Ela respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar na sua direção mas, diferente das outras vezes, estava com um pequeno e atípico sorriso no rosto. — _A minha primeira apresentação_.

Não era uma surpresa, por um monte de razões, que a loira soubesse tocar instrumentos musicais e ela provavelmente sabia tocar mais deles do que Phillip imaginava. Porém, a parte sobre se apresentar em um lugar público era uma surpresa:

— Apresentação?

— Sim, da banda que eu estou.

Era uma nova informação atrás da outra e o loiro estava pronto para fazer mais perguntas, mas não teve mais oportunidades quando Estella seguiu para dentro do que parecia um bar velho, ou pelo menos tentou entrar.

Um cara magro, mal encarado e com uma camiseta cinza rasgada se colocou na porta do estabelecimento, olhando feio para os dois loiros:

— O que o vocês querem?

Enquanto Phillip se conteve para não se encolher no lugar, pois tinha achado aquele homem intimidante e de um jeito bastante ruim, Estella olhou para ele de cima a baixo, com desdém, e respondeu do jeito grosseiro e bastante característico dela:

— Nada que seja da sua conta, _escória_. Pode sair da minha frente agora?

O estranho riu sarcasticamente e isso azedou ainda mais a expressão da loira, logo ele parou de rir e começou a falar:

— Olha, babacas, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o seu tipo não entra aqui-

A jovem revirou os olhos e não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de, literalmente, chutar e perna do homem para fora do caminho. Ele soltou um xingamento e tentou ir para cima dela, só que Estella largou a aquela bolsa grande no chão e tirou um canivete do bolso, agarrando a gola da camiseta do homem e apontando a lâmina perto do rosto dele, então falou, lentamente:

— Se você encostar em mim, _eu te mato_.

Quando ela empurrou o cara no chão ninguém ao redor tentou ajudar e Phillip olhou a cena com os olhos arregalados. Sim, sabia que Estella era “agressiva demais para uma moça”, como escutou a mãe dela falando uma vez, mas nunca havia visto nada parecido com isso.

A loira segurou as alças da mala mais uma vez e foi entrar, até mesmo passando por cima do desconhecido, mas antes disso olhou para e lhe chamou:

— Você vem ou não?

Phillip murmurou um “ _sim_ ” nervosamente e tratou de segui-la rapidamente, apenas dando uma olhada para trás e viu o homem de antes se levantar do chão. O ideal era que não passassem por ele de novo naquela noite, pensou com aquela ponta de apreensão.

O ambiente do lado de dentro era meio claustrofóbico por causa da quantidade de pessoas, fedia a cigarro e bebida alcoólica barata e tinha aquele palco improvisado no extremo oposto de onde realmente ficava o bar, bem nos fundos do lugar. Estella foi para o bar, passando por todas aquelas pessoas com roupas bastante _diferentes_ , enquanto Phillip ia atrás dela tentando não perder de vista.

Quando conseguiu alcançá-la, viu ela parada em um dos cantos do balcão do bar e não estava mais sozinha. Haviam dois outros homens perto dela, pareciam ter idades bem próximas e estavam conversando. Phillip hesitou um pouco antes de se aproximar, mas acabou sendo empurrado naquela direção por uma outra pessoa e imediatamente um deles, o que estava de pé perto do balcão, percebeu a sua presença:

— Então, Estella, esse é o tal do seu “ _noivo_ ”?

Ele tinha aquele cabelo dourado, que provavelmente seria mais ondulado se fosse longo e estava tão mal penteado para trás que mais parecia bagunçado. Calça preta vinil, sapatos também pretos e a camiseta social de mangas compridas e bufantes, de uma cor laranja fosco e escuro, estava abotoada até quase chegar no pescoço. Também haviam abotoaduras nos pulsos.

Apenas… uma roupa bastante _chamativa_ , assim por dizer.

O desconhecido olhou para Pip de cima a baixo, daquele jeito de quem estava obviamente julgando, enquanto Estella apenas cruzou os braços na frente dos seios:

— Ele mesmo.

O outro homem do grupo estava em um dos bancos do bar, olhando entediado e em silêncio para Phillip. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho bem curto sem nenhum corte aparente e a pele varios tons mais escura que a de loiro e Estella. Usava o que parecia ter sido uma jaqueta de couro preta, mas as mangas tinham sido rasgadas, estava aberta e sem camiseta por baixo. O tecido da calça de estampa de camuflagem parecia ser bastante velho e as cores eram desbotadas, enquanto as botas militares não estavam em um estado muito melhor.

O jeito mal encarado dele fez Phillip se sentir meio acuado, mas ele logo voltou a atenção para o copo meio vazio no bar, mas soltou alto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir:

— Realmente ele tem cara de _bicha_.

O sotaque francês foi um pouco inesperado e, ao mesmo tempo, Estella foi sozinha com a bolsa dela para algum lugar que o loiro não viu. Diante daqueles dois estranhos, que pareciam deliberadamente estar lhe ignorando, Phillip ficou quieto. Ainda estava um pouco nervoso, se fosse ser honesto, se perguntando porque diabos tinha concordado em sair com Estella e o que ainda estava fazendo ali. _Parecia errado_.

Felizmente a mulher não demorou muito tempo para voltar e mesmo que não tivesse feito uma grande diferença no quanto estava desconfortável, continuava melhor do que estar cercado de todos aqueles estranhos.

— Segura isso para mim, sim?

Estella empurrou a mala de alças para Phillip, que apenas segurou e nesse momento viu que ela não estava mais com as mesmas roupas de antes. Aquela jaqueta de couro com tachas na gola e as calças jeans rasgadas não era o tipo que coisa que estava habituado a ver a loira usando. Combinava, especialmente com aquela maquiagem pesada e preta ao redor dos olhos, mas ainda era um pouco estranho para Phillip.

Enquanto ela prendia os cabelos dourados para trás, em um rabo de cavalo alto, se virou para o loiro do grupo – outro, não Phillip – e perguntou:

— _Damien_ tá por aqui ou não?

— Ele veio com a gente, então deve estar por aí. — Ele soou despreocupado. — Mas você que demorou, a gente pensou que tu nem ia vir.

— E perder isso? Nem fodendo.

Durante esse meio tempo de conversa, o grupo que estava no palco improvisado terminou a música deles e todos desceram. Em torno de uns cinco segundos depois alguém do outro lado do bar gritou alguma coisa que todo mundo entendeu, menos Phillip, e todo mundo saiu de lá bastante apressado. O cara de jaqueta rasgada até jogou o copo de vidro no chão e todo mundo riu alto, menos Phillip, que na verdade se assustou bastante.

Estava esperando ser deixado para trás e teve a impressão que eles realmente pretendiam fazer isso, mas Estella segurou o seu braço e lhe arrastou para o meio de uma bagunça que definitivamente não queria estar e, pior, deixou o loiro sozinho ali quando subiu no palco.

Mais pessoas se juntaram perto do palco e o ambiente ficou quase claustrofóbico. Lá em cima, cada um da banda pegava seus instrumentos e o homem francês mal encarado foi para trás da bateria.

Não conseguiu contar a quantidade de empurrões, todo mundo parecia estar bem animado e Phillip estava pronto para tentar escapar do meio daquela algazarra desagradável, mas uma coisa atraiu a sua atenção mais do que supostamente deveria. Não uma exatamente coisa, mais alguém.

Esse cara de cabelo preto sem corte, que passava dos ombros, e tanto a calça quanto a camiseta, que estava apenas um pouco rasgada e também eram pretas, subiu no palco segurando uma guitarra e conectou o fio dela naquela caixa de som grande apenas pouco tempo antes da música começar de verdade.

Não sabia se era a iluminação ou o vestiário completamente preto, mas Phillip teve a impressão que a pele dele era pálida de um jeito vagamente acinzentado. Assim, de longe, também pareciam que os dentes eram meio _amarelados_ , mas provavelmente também era só impressão sua.

Esse, muito provavelmente, era o tal do _Damien_.

A música em si começou de uma vez só, barulhenta e quem estava no vocal era o cara loiro que tinha aquele jeito esnobe, mas o britânico ainda estava ignorando a bagunça generalizada com as pessoas gritando e, eventualmente, se agredindo, até o momento que percebeu que agora aquele guitarrista tinha levantado a cabeça e agora estava olhando na sua direção.

Foi apenas quando ele sorriu, ainda parecendo olhar naquela direção, que Phillip sentiu um nervosismo estranho crescendo que fez o seu estômago revirar e, por isso, decidiu que era uma boa hora de realmente sair do meio daquela bagunça. Conseguiu se afastar sem muita dificuldade e ainda dava para escutar muito bem a música do bar, que era apenas bem diferente do que estava habituado a escutar.

Não faria mal esperar por Estella em algum outro lugar por ali, de preferência bem _longe do palco_.


	2. Reunião atípica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Guy está mais para o cover que a banda Hurrey of the riff raff fez da música, do que para a original do John Lennon. A voz do Pip é meio fina, mesmo.

Na mesa havia uma fartura de comida e tudo estava com uma aparência e cheiro maravilhosos. Tinha um prato bonito de peixe-frito e batatas assadas com manteiga, uma torta de carne com legumes, vegetais cozidos no vapor e uma cesta de pães escuros com manteiga.

A sala em si era bem iluminada por causa do dia ensolarado e as janelas grandes espalhadas por quase todas as paredes daquela parte da casa. A decoração tinha um ar clássico e limpo, com as paredes brancas e os móveis, como as cadeiras da mesa de jantar, de madeira e estofado de cores mais escuras.

Fora o próprio Phillip, tanto seus pais quanto sua irmã também estavam sentado ao redor da mesa e almoçavam em silêncio, com o lustre de cristal acima da mesa balançando tão vagamente que parecia estar completamente estático. Cutucando algumas ervilhas antes de comer e bebericando um pouco do copo de suco de maçã, o loiro estava perdido em alguns pensamentos específicos por causa daquele silêncio constrangedor.

Fazia uma semana que não tinha mais notícias de Estella, isso desde o show naquele barzinho sujo que ela tinha lhe arrastado para assistir, e estava começando a ficar preocupado. Nas duas vezes que ligou ela não estava em casa, mas a mãe dela sempre atendia e falava bastante despreocupada, por isso não insistiu muito.

Mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar se Estella estava bem. Será que ela estava saindo com aqueles caras esquisitos da banda? Bem, muito provavelmente, pelas quase uma hora e meia que observou a loira interagindo com eles, nunca tinha visto Estella tão confortável e realmente feliz de estar em algum lugar e conversar com outras pessoas. Phillip estava feliz por ela, logicamente, mesmo que a nova companhia que ela tivesse arrumado fosse realmente bastante peculiar.

Só gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de perguntar os nomes deles.

Tomou um leve susto quando o telefone no outro cômodo tocou, aquele barulho alto e irritante, e depois que a sua mãe pediu para que fosse atender, o loiro se levantou e pegou aquele telefone com fio antigo, todo branco e ornamentado, e atendeu:

— Sim?

— _Phillip?_ — Reconheceu a voz de Estella do outro lado da linha. — _Você poderia pegar o seu violão e vir até a minha casa?_

— Agora? Estella, eu estou almoçando-

Escutou mais vozes além de a dela no telefone, falando coisas que não foi capaz de decifrar, e logo depois a jovem bufou audivelmente:

— _Você está almoçando em família?_ — O loiro ignorou aquele tom de deboche não tão discreto. — _Que fofo, mas eu não sei por que você ainda faz isso, não parece que os seus pais se importam. Enfim, eu estou esperando, você tem vinte minutos e não esquece do violão._

— Espera-!

Mas ela desligou o telefone antes que tivesse a oportunidade de falar que não poderia e Phillip realmente tinha certa dificuldade em falar não quando as pessoas lhe pediam algo. Suspirou e colocou o telefone de volta no gancho, então voltou para a sala de jantar que na verdade estava servindo o almoço.

Apenas terminaria de comer e depois iria para a casa da sua amiga, como ela havia, praticamente, mandado. Sentou na cadeira e voltou a atenção para o restante de comida no prato, tentando terminar tudo rápido. Sua mãe, percebendo a súbita pressa, perguntou:

— Quem era no telefone, meu filho?

— Estella. — Limpou a boca com o guardanapo de tecido. — Ela pediu para que eu fosse para a casa dela e levasse o meu violão.

— Ora — A mulher mais velha deu um sorriso doce. — então trate de se arrumar um pouco para ver a sua _noiva_ , tudo bem?

Os seus pais eram absolutamente tão orgulhosos por Phillip ter supostamente conseguido um noivado por conta própria com _Estella Havisham_ , filha única da _Lady Havisham_ , que era de uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres. Às vezes se sentia um pouco mal por não contar exatamente toda a verdade para eles, por mais que o que eles soubessem também não fosse necessariamente uma mentira.

Era um pouco difícil de explicar.

— Claro, mãe.

Apenas foi para o seu quarto pegar o velho violão, que era mais como uma relíquia da família não muito valiosa que Phillip tomou posse no final da infância e começo da adolescência, antes que o seu pai vendesse. Havia tido algumas aulas de violão, muito poucas, antes de conseguir aprender a ler as partituras praticamente sozinho.

Se despediu rapidamente dos seus pais e saiu de casa levando o instrumento musical dentro da mala própria para ele. Estella morava há uma distância de dez minutos se andasse a pé e a casa dela, que estava mais para uma mansão pequena, tinha toda aquela arquitetura clássica e meio vitoriana, com cara de construção velha que foi recentemente reformada.

Olhou pelos altos portões de ferro e hesitou um pouco antes de falar alguma coisa, isso até que viu que os portões para a garagem, que ficava há uns bons metros da entrada principal, estavam apenas encostados.

Phillip foi até lá e não hesitou realmente antes de entrar, mas ninguém do lado de dentro percebeu a sua presença imediatamente, todos entretidos em uma conversa sobre uma briga que o loiro realmente não compreendeu do que se tratava.

Havia um sofá velho na garagem, em que Estella e o outro rapaz loiro estavam ocupando. O francês estava perto da bateria em um banquinho e aquele cara de preto – lembrava que ele se chamava Damien ou algo do tipo – em uma cadeira sem braços casualmente segurando um instrumento de cordas pelo braço enquanto o corpo estava apoiado no chão, deveria ser uma guitarra ou contrabaixo.

Após um segundo dois ou três daquele jeito, finalmente juntou coragem o suficiente para se pronunciar:

— Hm, com licença…?

Foi muito realmente muito esquisita a forma com que o grupo olhou na sua direção e fez o loiro imediatamente se arrepender de ter falado alguma coisa, mas Estella tratou de ignorar tudo isso:

— Finalmente, você tá atrasado. — O loiro murmurou um “ _desculpe_ ” baixo, sem sair do lugar e isso fez a mulher revirar os olhos. — Eu sei que parece, mas esses idiotas não mordem.

Quem o loiro achava ser Damien riu brevemente e olhou na sua direção só por um instante:

— _Ela não fala por mim_.

— Por que você chamou o feto aqui também? — O rapaz francês questionou olhando para a direção de Estella enquanto ignorava Phillip sem nem tentar disfarçar. — Até agora eu não sei como deixaram ele entrar no bar…

Todos riram, inclusive a própria Estella, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar muito bem cobrindo a boca com a mão. _Como se eles não tivessem a mesma idade_. O loiro apenas ignorou que agora todos estavam rindo da sua cara e se aproximou, dessa vez para falar com a única garota presente:

— Estella, eu trouxe o violão, você precisa dele para alguma coisa-?

— Damien, levanta daí, — Ela lhe interrompeu bruscamente. — deixa ele se sentar.

— Ele pode ficar no meu colo…

— Para de ser bicha, cara. Todo dia isso.

O rapaz francês falou impaciente e todos os outros riram, menos Phillip. Damien realmente saiu da cadeira e Phillip se sentiu obrigado a ocupar aquele lugar, apesar de ainda estar se sentindo bastante desconfortável.

Foi apenas nesse momento que percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome de quase ninguém ali e também não havia se apresentado, era bastante estranho como não parecia que eles se importavam com isso, enquanto conversavam entre si. “ _Por que tu chamou esse cara de novo?_ ” o loiro com cara de esnobe perguntou e não tinha como Phillip fingir que não havia escutado. “ _Esse cara tem nome, caralho._ ” Estella lhe defendeu agressivamente e pareceu perceber que nenhum dos amigos dela sabia o seu nome.

A situação ficava cada vez mais e mais estranho, ao menos no seu ponto de vista.

— Enfim. — Ela interrompeu algo que o outro loiro estava prestes a falar. — Eu sei que vocês são uns ratos desgraçados, mas podem pelo menos falar os seus nomes? Claro, se isso não pedir muito do cérebro de barata que vocês-

— Christophe. — O francês falou primeiro fazendo questão de interromper a mulher, mesmo em poucas palavras o sotaque dele já pesava. — Ou só Toupeira, tanto faz.

Pensou em perguntar a origem de um apelido tão curioso, mas não parecia que teria essa oportunidade tão cedo.

— Prazer, sou Gregory. — O loiro deu um sorriso forçado e polido na sua direção, que não durou nem um instante e logo depois a expressão dele endureceu. — _Isso é idiota_ -

— Damien Thorn. — Ele interrompeu Gregory e, de longe, foi o mais receptivo entre os três, mesmo com os flertes esquisitos de antes. Um pouco invasivo, mas não o suficiente para lhe deixar desconfortável de verdade, por mais que devesse.

Então o britânico percebeu que era a sua vez de se apresentar quando todos olharam na sua direção praticamente ao mesmo tempo e, dedilhando com uma mão só discretamente a caixa do violão, falou:

— Phillip Pirrup, prazer-

Um segundo depois o loiro se arrependeu de ter dito o nome completo, principalmente depois que Christophe riu sem sequer se dar o trabalho de disfarçar. Bastante grosseiro da parte dele, mas não poderia esperar outra coisa de alguém que era _francês_. Os dois outros loiros tiveram reações parecidas, mas o jeito que Estella cobriu o rosto com a mão foi bem mais intimidante que o revirar de olhos e o sorrisinho debochado de Gregory.

Era bastante obvio que eles não simpatizaram com Phillip. Por que Estella havia lhe dito para ir até ali? O que ainda estava fazendo passando aquela vergonha-?

— Que tal… só _Pip_?

Damien sugeriu de repente e o loiro lançou um olhar interrogativo para ele, que não foi retribuído. A verdade era que ele não parecia perguntar nada diretamente para Phillip, sorrindo daquele jeito esquisito para os outros membros da banda. Quem se pronunciou primeiro, depois de dois segundos ou três, foi a única mulher do grupo:

— É menos pomposo.

Phillip gostava do próprio nome e aquele apelido não lhe agradou tanto assim, mas o jeito que os outros dois apenas concordaram deixou o pobre britânico sem coragem de reclamar. Apenas olhou de novo na direção de Estella, incerto e silenciosamente se perguntando se as suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Provavelmente ela mandaria que tocasse o violão na frente de todo mundo e, se fosse bom o suficiente, ela também daria um jeito de Phillip concordar em fazer parte daquela banda _punk_.

Por Deus, o rapaz nem mesmo gostava tanto assim daquele tipo de música, era tão agressivo, o que Estella estava pensando!?

— _Pip_ — Ela iria mesmo lhe chamar por aquele apelido idiota? O loiro suspirou resignado e respondeu com um “ _sim?_ ” que não passou muito de um murmuro. — Nós precisamos de mais alguém na banda, toca alguma coisa ai.

— _Mas eu_ -

— Pode cantar também, se quiser. — Estella interrompeu de propósito, sabendo que cortaria um possível protesto. — Vai logo, ninguém tem o dia todo.

Diante de todos aqueles pares de olhos de estranhos, Phillip tirou o violão da caixa sentindo a ansiedade e o nervosismo deixarem seus movimentos travados. Enquanto ajeitava o violão no colo, o loiro pensou rapidamente em que música tocar e se desesperou por alguns momentos, pois não conseguiu lembrar imediatamente de nada.

Dedilhou as cordas por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar um ritmo enquanto olhava apenas para o instrumento musical, sem coragem e nem vontade de encarar ninguém. Depois de longos segundos pensando, Pip lembrou de uma música e, finalmente, as notas começaram a fazer sentido, mesmo que no começo fosse apenas uma repetição.

Então, com a voz para dentro e sem conseguir superar a timidez, Phillip começou a cantar.

“ _I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast_ ” Se fosse ser honesto, Phillip não gostava muito da própria voz. Era alguns tons mais fina do que supostamente a voz de um homem deveria ser e, se forçasse o suficiente, poderia se passar por uma voz feminina muito facilmente. “ _I began to lose control, I began to lose control. I didn’t mean to hurt you_ ”

Ainda não conseguiu olhar para outra coisa que não fosse o velho violão, sentindo todos aqueles olhares julgadores. “ _I’m sorry that I made you cry. I didn’t want to hurt you._ ”

“ _I’m just a jealous guy…_ ”

Phillip desistiu quando começou a gaguejar e após isso tocou apenas mais algumas notas, mas sem chegar a cantar ou tocar _Jealous Guy_ na íntegra, parando bem antes da metade. Um pouco da sua franja estava sobre os olhos e o loiro prendeu a mecha atrás da orelha assim que levantou o rosto.

Imediatamente uma vergonha avassaladora se fez presente e o frio no estômago voltou quando encontrou todos aqueles olhares impressionados ou desacreditados na sua direção, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para falar e decidiu esperar alguém se pronunciar, o que não demorou tanto tempo assim:

— _Uau_. — Quando Damien bateu algumas palmas, genuinamente impressionado, Phillip abriu um pequeno sorriso encabulado porque o sorriso do moreno foi bastante parecido com o que ele deu no show. — Você conseguiu deixar John Lennon bom de escutar, eu _nunca_ vi isso.

Pessoalmente, Phillip até gostava bastante das músicas dele, mas optou por ficar quieto e aceitar o elogio. Certamente significava algo bom.

— Bem, não julgue um livro pela capa. — Estella abriu aquele sorriso prepotente típico dela, com os braços cruzados na frente dos seios. — Mas eu tenho que confessar que não lembrava que você cantava _desse jeito_.

Não soube como responder aqueles elogios, realmente não conseguiu nem mesmo expressar um simples _obrigado_. Phillip não tinha o costume de tocar muito violão e muito menos cantar, eram, no máximo, hobbies que ele gastava um pouco de tempo depois que terminava de estudar. Ajudava a clarear a mente quando não tinha com muita vontade de ler.

Até mesmo o francês, Christophe, deixou escapar algum elogio mais sincero e curto, mas Gregory continuou encarando de uma forma mais cética durante tempo o suficiente para deixar Phillip com vontade de se desculpar e ir embora. Ele bufou e olhou um pouco para Estella, em uma conversa silenciosa que Pip não conseguiu compreender do que se tratava exatamente, antes de, por fim, abrir a boca:

— Certo, você pode entrar.

Primeiro Phillip ficou feliz, mas não levou muito tempo para se questionar do _porque_ ficou feliz. Ele nem queria ter feito aquilo para começo de conversa…

Mas, quando Damien chegou perto e deu aquele tapinha amigável nas suas costas, junto de um sorriso que fez o seu rosto esquentar, Pip decidiu que era melhor pensar sobre isso uma outra hora.


	3. O ensaio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que já ficou bastante obvio que a minha inspiração inicial para essa fanfic foi o dip punk AU que tem no Instagram, criado por @tweekslur e @fartucker
> 
> Muito provavelmente eles nunca vão ler essa fanfic (até por causa da barreira de idioma), mas é melhor avisar mesmo assim.

Eram em torno das três da tarde e até agora Phillip não tinha visto ninguém realmente ensaiando. Christophe estava batucando a bateria dele, mas parecia ser mais por tédio do que qualquer outra coisa, Damien dedilhava a guitarra sentado preguiçosamente no sofá e Estella e Gregory eram os únicos de pé, discutindo no meio da garagem sobre a próxima apresentação que eles fariam.

Honestamente, não tinha entendido tudo desde o começo, havia pegue o baixo da loira para tentar se acostumar com a diferença da quantidade de cordas e não sentia que não seria assim tão difícil se pudesse ter tempo de aprender. Mas Estella apareceu falando que no próximo fim de semana eles teriam mais um show e Gregory ficou chateado por algum motivo e disse que ela deveria ter perguntado a ele primeiro antes de decidir.

— Você quer ganhar dinheiro ou não? — A mulher questionou acusadoramente, com os braços cruzados e encarando o outro de um jeito frio, mas soava tranquila. Ela estava usando as roupas de menina rica, aquele vestido verde de mangas compridas. — O pessoal daquela merda de barzinho gostou da nossa música, se tu tivesse um pouco de cérebro aproveitaria isso.

Ele fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas por alguns instantes, de um jeito excessivamente dramático que fez Estella rir:

— Se o _filhinho do papai_ estiver muito ocupado, — Ela deixou um sorriso venenoso escapar quando o loiro murmurou “ _olha só quem está falando…_ ”. — eu posso muito bem ficar no vocal dessa vez.

— Olha, Estella, não me leve a mal. — Assim que Gregory começou, parecendo falar sério, ela fechou a cara novamente. — Eu sei que mulheres conseguem fazer várias coisas ao mesmo, mas você está aqui e certamente não deve ser sem motivo, então eu duvido disso…

— Onde você quer chegar, _seu pedaço de merda_?

— Quem vai ficar com contrabaixo se você for cantar? Porque Damien vai continuar na guitarra e eu não estarei lá para-

— Eu posso cantar _e_ tocar.

Gregory balançou a cabeça de um jeito que só poderia ser descrito como esnobe e Phillip teve a impressão real de que Estella avançaria no pescoço dele a qualquer momento, mas esse não foi o caso:

— Como eu disse, acho muito difícil que você consiga.

— Se você está “ _preocupado_ ” com isso — Ela fez aspas com os dedos e logo depois estendeu uma mão na direção de Pip, mas sem realmente olhá-lo. — Pip pode muito bem tocar também.

Seria uma mentira se Phillip falasse que não ficou imediatamente ansioso, mas ansioso do jeito ruim. Do pior jeito possível. Claro que quando foi praticamente obrigado pro Estella a entrar naquela banda, imaginou que certamente participaria de alguns shows no futuro… Mas não agora, não tão imediatamente.

De repente estavam todos olhando na sua direção, esperando uma resposta que Phillip não tinha certeza se estava pronto para dar.

— Eu n-não sei se é uma boa ideia — Gaguejou pateticamente. — Quero dizer, eu ainda estou aprendendo-

— Tem tempo mais que o suficiente para ensaiar, é só no sábado. — A loira interrompeu. — E você praticamente já sabe, para de drama.

Subitamente Gregory suspirou de um jeito exagerado e bem característico dele, encarando Phillip como se estivesse lhe julgando completamente e por coisas que o loiro nem mesmo sabia quais eram. No fim, ele acabou cedendo:

— Tudo bem, Pip, você pode tocar. Só tenta aprender tudo.

Estava pronto para dizer que não, essa não era uma boa ideia por muitos motivos, mas nem mesmo teve a chance de realmente expressar sua insatisfação. Damien chamou a atenção de todo mundo com um pigarreio e quando virou o rosto naquela direção, viu que ele já estava olhando na sua:

— Eu posso ajudar ele a ensaiar.

Não falou nada imediatamente por não esperar uma sugestão como essa e nem foi o único a ser pego de surpresa. Estella olhou nada mais que desconfiada para o moreno durante alguns significativos segundos, querendo decifrar o que tinha por trás daquelas palavras, mas sem conseguir pensar em nada específico:

— _Isso é diferente_ …

— Se vocês já resolveram essa porra de drama — Christophe falou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não se importando de interromper e mudar completamente o assunto. — eu tô morrendo de fome. A gente ainda tem dinheiro pelo menos pra comprar uma pizza?

— Na verdade, sim. 

Estella rapidamente mudou o foco para o francês, ao mesmo tempo que a menção sobre pizza faz Phillip perceber o quanto, primeiro, estava com fome, e, segundo, já era tão tarde. Logo anoiteceria e todos estavam há horas sem realmente comer alguma coisa. 

Depois disso teve outra pequena discussão sobre quem iria ir comprar a pizza, na qual eles apenas ignoraram Phillip e Damien não pareceu preocupado em dizer nada. Estella, Gregory e Christophe acabaram saindo, todos os três, apenas para comprar uma pizza e nem mesmo fizeram questão de lhe perguntar se queria ir também.

Agora lá estava Pip, sozinho com aquele cara esquisito e estranhamente atraente que era Damien Thorn, em um clima que só poderia ser descrito como estranho. Olhou de canto de olho para o outro homem, que ainda estava sentado tranquilamente ao seu lado a uma distância considerável e não aparentava que iniciaria uma conversa, ao invés trocou a guitarra pelo contrabaixo, que antes estava apoiado no braço do sofá.

Aquele silêncio continuava desconfortável de uma maneira que o loiro se sentiu obrigado a falar alguma coisa:

— Então, Damien — Chamou por ele e se arrependeu um segundo depois que Damien olhou na sua direção, mas continuou mesmo assim. — eu preciso confessar que estou curioso sobre algumas coisas…

Encarou o moreno de volta, mas ele continuou quieto lhe esperando continuar, com uma expressão séria e neutra no rosto que não ajudou Phillip a ser capaz de supor nada:

— Como todos vocês conheceram Estella?

— Ah, _isso_. — O outro homem abriu um sorriso pequeno e debochado. — Acho que foi há alguns anos, ela tava desfilando por aí com aquele uniforme de colégio particular de gente rica, acho que tava matando aula? — Certo, isso era algo que conseguia imaginar Estella fazendo e o loiro sabia bem disso. — Eu tava com o Gregory e o Toupeira e a gente achou que era uma boa ideia colocar medo na menina rica. Mas, Pip, tu acredita que essa vadia conseguiu me derrubar no chão e ainda me ameaçou com um canivete?

Há alguns dias, diria que não, pois não imaginava esse tipo de agressividade vindo de Estella. Mas, depois de presenciar aquela cena no bar protagonizada por sua amiga de infância, não poderia duvidar mais de nada.

— Os caras morreram de rir da minha cara e ela também ameaçou eles. — Damien riu com aquela lembrança. — Depois, a gente só começou a andar junto?

— Que diferente… — Phillip murmurou. Mas, para ser sincero, aquilo parecia exatamente o tipo de coisas que eles faziam para ter amizades. Ser deliberadamente grosseiro e agressivo.

— Pois é, e eu não consegui ficar zangado com ela. — Ele de repente entregou aquele baixo para o loiro, que segurou meio incerto do que fazer agora. Em vez de lhe falar alguma coisa, Damien apenas continuou com a conversa. — Mas e você? Estella disse uma coisa ou outra sobre você e eu ainda não entendi essa história de _noivado_.

Phillip segurou o instrumento musical e olhou para ele por alguns instantes, pensando bem em como contar a história que tinha com Estella. Não era tão complicada assim, mas ele nunca falou sobre ela para ninguém e pensar em como explicar algo pela primeira vez não estava sendo exatamente uma tarefa simples

Olhou novamente para Damien pouco antes de começar:

— Bem, nós conhecemos no colégio, creio que com uns doze anos de idade? — Falou incerto, era difícil lembrar dos detalhes. — Ela me viu em uma situação comprometedora com um outro colega e prometeu que guardaria segredo, mas apenas se eu concordasse em fingir que estávamos juntos? Eu fiquei um pouco assustado na época, tenho que admitir… E acabei concordando por medo. As coisas escalaram bastante com o tempo e ela sempre tomou as rédeas da situação, eu só concordava. Algum tempo depois, descobri que eu e Estella temos _questões_ bem parecidas para esconder-

— Que “questões”?

Ele realmente não tinha entendido, ou estava propositalmente tentando fazer Phillip se sentir desconfortável com o assunto? Olhou para o contrabaixo no seu colo e dedilhou as cordas por um instante, tentando pensar em como explicar aquilo:

— Tem algo de _errado_ comigo, entende? Eu não gosto de mulheres da forma que deveria.

— Você é viado?

_Exatamente_.

Phillip riu sem graça, mais desconfortável do que gostaria por falar sobre isso. Às vezes o loiro desejava que pudesse ser normal como todo mundo, as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis assim e não era como se ele não tivesse tentado e falhado miseravelmente.

Se assumir para as pessoas nunca era uma experiência exatamente muito agradável:

— _Acho que nós podemos colocar dessa forma_ …

— Entendi. — Ainda conseguia sentir o olhar de Damien, só não foi capaz de encontrar coragem para encarar ele de volta. No momento que achou a conversa tinha finalmente acabado, ele continuou. — Mas, de boas, eu não tenho problema com isso.

Levantou o queixo e olhou para o mais alto, com certa curiosidade. Já suspeitava que ele não era como os seus pais e nem como a maioria das outras pessoas que passaram pela sua vida, mas escutar assim, saindo da boca dele, tornava tudo muito mais significativo. Nem mesmo Estella, que sempre lhe tratou normalmente e até bem, abriu a boca alguma vez na vida dela para falar que não tinha problema ser gay.

— Na verdade — Damien falou de repente e dessa vez com um sorriso que deixou Phillip mais nervoso do que gostaria de admitir. — é até _bom_ saber…

Mais uma vez Phillip se pegou feliz sem saber exatamente qual era o motivo, enquanto seu peito se encheu de algumas expectativas que não pode compreender imediatamente, mas, no fundo, sabia bem do que se tratava.

Só que não eram coisas que ele queria pensar no momento, então apenas mudou rapidamente de assunto:

— Eu acho que realmente preciso de ajuda com isso — Falou um pouco rápido demais e deixando aquele nervosismo insistente transparecer, mas não se importando o suficiente com isso. Só queria mudar de assunto, rápido. — não tenho certeza se consigo aprender toda a música até o show.

— Ah, você consegue sim. — Ele respondeu muito tranquilamente. — Toca o que tu sabe aí.

Havia essa pequena caixa de som na garagem, perto do sofá, que Damien conectou o contrabaixo antes de sentar no sofá novamente e olhar para Pip, apenas esperando. Hesitantemente olhou para o instrumento musical e segurou com mais firmeza, logo depois dedilhou algumas notas em um som que não teve um ritmo real e tentou lembrar das outras vezes que acompanhou aqueles caras nos ensaios, mesmo sem tocar com eles.

Foram apenas alguns segundos depois de realmente começar que a quantidade de cordas, mais uma vez, lhe confundiu e Damien percebeu isso imediatamente:

— Vai lá, Pip, nem é tão difícil. Tu só tem que se acostumar, deixa eu te mostrar.

Estava pronto para entregar o instrumento de volta para o moreno, mas travou no lugar quando ele chegou perto. Perto até demais, invadiu o espaço pessoal de Phillip de todas as formas diferentes quando passou os braços ao redor do seu corpo e segurou as suas duas mãos para guiar de jeito que não conseguia mais prestar atenção nem se quisesse.

A vergonha lhe fez travar e esquecer subitamente tudo que sabia sobre música, enquanto sentia o corpo de Damien perto demais do seu e um cheiro vago de alguma bebida barata. Provavelmente cerveja. O seu rosto esquentou mais quando ele lhe puxou para perto, sem saber o que fazer, como agir e nem o que falar.

A sensação piorou mais ainda quando, de repente, Gregory, Christophe e Estella se aproximaram da porta da garagem e Damien não deu o menor sinal de que iria lhe soltar. Eles acabaram vendo aquela cena e nenhum deles pareceu particularmente surpreso, mas Estella chegou perto e colocou a caixa da pizza na mesa de centro antes de abrir e pegar uma fatia para ela mesma. Era de queijo, provavelmente, Phillip não havia prestado muita atenção e também tinha perdido a fome.

Nem mesmo ali Damien lhe soltou e Pip estava quase desistindo, talvez ele apenas não tivesse reparado que estava tudo estranho demais? Era uma opção, mas, pelo riso baixo dele, deveria ser a resposta errada.

Quem ficou olhando por um segundo a mais, antes de revirar os olhos e ir fazer as próprias coisas, foi o Toupeira:

— Mas é viado demais, puta que pariu.


	4. O show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A musica que a Estella canta nesse capítulo é American River, da banda Destroy Boys.

Daquela vez, Phillip fez todo o caminho até o bar do último show sozinho e sentindo medo durante todo o caminho. Aquela sensação de insegurança não melhorou nem mesmo depois que conseguiu realmente chegar na frente do bar e ter certeza de que havia seguido o caminho certo. O mesmo cara de antes estava na frente, com aquela expressão fechada e quando lhe viu fez uma cara que parecia o mais puro desprezo, porém, quebrando todas as suas expectativas, ele não fez caso quando o loiro tentou entrar e realmente conseguiu.

Do lado de dentro tudo estava exatamente como se lembrava e não precisou procurar por muito tempo antes de achar o pessoal da banda, no mesmo canto do bar e dessa vez todos estavam lá. As roupas também eram as mesmas, apenas Estella havia trocado as calças por uma mini saia e meias arrastão.

Quando Pip chegou perto o suficiente, o primeiro a notar a sua presença foi Damien, mas ele não fez nada mais que olhar. Poucos instantes depois a mulher também percebeu que havia chegado e ela foi bem mais expressiva sobre isso, pois olhou para Phillip de cima a baixo de forma que parecia estar com nojo.

— Você não vai subir no palco vestindo _isso_.

Olhou para as próprias roupas por um segundo e não conseguiu encontrar nada de errado nas calças escuras e no blazer vermelho. Talvez não fosse assim tão apropriado para o ambiente, mas o loiro realmente não tinha o tipo de roupa que as pessoas naquele bar usavam. Qual diabos era o ponto de usar uma camiseta _rasgada_?

— _Mas_ -

Estella virou as costas para Pip e ele desistiu de falar, então olhou os outros caras da banda e perguntou:

— Alguém ai tem roupa sobrando? Christophe, Damien? — Uma pausa, não durou nem um segundo. — Alguma coisa _limpa_?

O francês não falou nada, mas encolheu os ombros e negou uma vez com a cabeça. Já a resposta de Damien foi mais positiva, ele puxou uma mochila que o loiro não tinha notado antes e se levantou do banquinho do bar para entregar uma peça de roupa preta e genérica. O sorriso fez Phillip corar e pegar a roupa rapidamente, tentando inutilmente disfarçar.

— Sorte a tua, é a minha última camiseta limpa.

Não teve nem tempo de murmurar um “ _obrigado_ ” direito, já que a mulher presente logo voltou a lançar ordens de um jeito que, se fosse ser honesto, Pip já estava bastante acostumado:

— Só tira esse casaquinho de viado e coloca por cima. — O loiro ficou confuso por um segundo e encarou ela esperando alguma resposta, mas só ganhou um revirar de olhos impaciente. — Vai logo, _Pip_. A gente não tem a noite toda.

Reprimiu a vontade de fazer uma careta – não sabia se algum dia iria se acostumar com aquele apelido – e fez o que ela falou. Tirou o blazer vermelho e vestiu a camiseta por cima da camisa de botões que usava. Não tinha um espelho para ver se estava bom ou não, mas Phillip não precisava realmente ver para apostar que estava _ridículo_. A roupa de Damien tinha aqueles rasgos e era grande demais para o loiro, cobria quase um palmo depois da cintura da calça.

Estella lançou um daqueles olhares julgadores e especialmente analíticos na sua direção, e o inglês se sentiu ainda mais idiota com tudo. Tomou um susto no momento que Damien colocou a mão na sua cabeça e bagunçou o cabelo indiscriminadamente.

— Bem melhor. — A mulher comentou e Phillip precisou conter o impulso de tentar arrumar o cabelo, mas não abriu a boca para agradecer e nem reclamar. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer ao certo.

— Tá com menos cara de viado...

Estella falou e isso fez Christophe rir, discordando vagamente com a cabeça:

— Não tá não.

Todo mundo também riu menos, como o esperado, Pip. O máximo que ele fez foi dar um sorriso sem graça, que não durou tempo o suficiente para alguém conseguir ver, enquanto tentava não se importar com isso. Sabia que deveria parar de ficar chateado por coisas que eram _verdades_.

Sentia-se um pouco mais à vontade, mas não o suficiente para entrar no meio daquelas conversas, todas sobres situações em que não esteve presente. Estava bem em só escutar, mas quando Damien lhe ofereceu para pagar uma bebida, não teve nem mesmo tempo de realmente ser educado com um ‘ _não, obrigado_ ’ depois que alguém gritou do palco.

Era uma moça que deveria ser alguns anos mais velha que Pip, tinha o cabelo curto e usava uma blusa preta que obviamente rasgaram para mostrar a barriga. No mesmo instante todo mundo foi para o palco e o baixo nas suas mãos começou a pesar mais que o normal, diante de um público que não era muito grande, mas parecia enorme para alguém que nunca tinha subido em um palco antes. Ainda tinha o agravante de todos parecerem, o tempo todo, tão excessivamente agressivos e intimidantes.

As luzes também estavam fortes demais, muito brilhantes e teve a impressão de que ficaria cego se olhasse por muito tempo. Tomou um susto quando Damien deu um tapa encorajador nas suas costas, com um sorrisinho discreto que não teve oportunidade de retribuir de modo algum.

A mesma mulher de antes foi até o microfone no meio do palco e falou alto, praticamente gritou, perto do microfone para anunciar quem tocaria daquela vez:

— E, com vocês, _la Resistance_!

O público vibrou e a mulher rapidamente saiu do palco, enquanto Pip se perguntou, mais uma vez, como exatamente a ironia de uma banda inglesa ter o nome da _resistência francesa_ funcionava. Com toda certeza tinha algum nível de ironia nisso, certo? Mas, talvez, ele fosse o único a pensar sobre isso.

O som de interferência durou menos de um segundo depois que conectou o baixo na grande caixa de som. Toupeira já estava atrás da bateria, Damien com a guitarra preta arranhada e Estella arrumou a altura do microfone.

Teve a sensação, apenas por um momento, que iria se esquecer da música, só que, assim que Christophe e Damien começaram, não hesitou quase nada antes de produzir algum som com aquelas cordas. Era diferente de tocar na garagem, na verdade, não tinha nem como comparar.

“ _Brains missing, we are the walking dead._ _Everyone parties and worries about getting head. Stick to plastic chairs towards the summer. Not to sound too Californian, but damn that's a bummer_ ” A voz de Estella não poderia ser descrita exatamente como melódica, ela cantava de um jeito mais agressivo e forçava a voz para fora, mas não era necessariamente ruim, apenas não convencional. Combinava bastante com a música.

“ _I got hit in the face. For all my classes I am so late. Hit with a dodgeball. Now I'm crying in a bathroom stall._ ”

“ _Wake up every morning on the wrong side. That goddamn, dreaded American River Drive. Hold my head high. Think for yourself, take some pride_ ”

Outra coisa que Pip não imaginava era que, de repente, fosse se sentir tão _bem_ em cima do palco. Um êxtase esquisito rapidamente tomou o lugar do nervosismo incômodo, lhe deixando com uma postura visivelmente mais confiante.

“ _Before school smoke weed on the levy. After school smoke weed on the levy._ _My books are heavy, no I'm not ready no. Alarm goes off it gets thrown._ ”  
Apenas parecia que aquilo tudo era certo, provavelmente a coisa mais certa que fez na sua vida toda e nem mesmo tinha bebido para sentir aquilo.

“ _I got hit in the face. For all my classes I am so late. Hit with a dodgeball. Now I'm crying in a bathroom stall._ ”

“ _Wake up every morning on the wrong side. That goddamn, dreaded American River Drive. Hold my head high. Think for yourself, take some pride_ ”

Na pista as pessoas estavam bem _energéticas_ , para dizer o mínimo, batendo umas nas outras em uma parafernália que quase parecia ser conduzida pela música. Virou o rosto para Estella por meio segundo e ela estava com os olhos brilhando e aquele sorriso pequeno, mas confiante, segurando o apoio do microfone com uma mão só.

“ _Wake up every morning on the wrong side. That goddamn, dreaded American River Drive. Hold my head high, Think for yourself, take some pride, wake up every morning on the wrong side._ ”

“ _That goddamn, dreaded American River Drive. Hold my head high, Think for yourself, take some pride, wake up every morning on the wrong side_ ”

A música acabou com muitas palmas e gritos da plateia, Pip sorriu e passou a mão pela testa para tirar o suor acumulado, também sentindo o coração bater forte e descompassado com uma adrenalina que não diminuiria tão cedo.

Então a próxima começou e Pip simplesmente se sentiu mais pronto do que nunca.

Era a primeira vez que Phillip estava na casa de Damien e era esse lugarzinho pequeno de um jeito claustrofóbico. O aspecto do cômodo era de coisa velha, com um piso de madeira sujo e papel de parede descascado, desbotado e brega. Havia também um sofá e dois colchões finos no chão, a cozinha era pequena em conceito aberto e nem sinal de uma porta para um quarto, apenas o banheiro, que Pip não teve muita vontade ou coragem de entrar para ver.

Além de Damien morar ali, Christophe também morava. Se tivesse entendido certo, os dois viviam naquele cubículo e dividiam um aluguel que provavelmente não era tão caro, mas nenhum deles tinha muito dinheiro.

Depois que Christophe brigou no bar e quebrou uma mesa, todos acabaram sendo expulsos quase que imediatamente depois do show terminar e ele tinha sido _fantástico_. Pip gostou bem mais do que imaginou e Damien insistiu que deveriam comemorar mesmo que tivessem sido expulsos, por isso eles passaram em um supermercado e compraram algumas latas de cerveja.

Agora, enquanto a lâmpada incandescente zumbia sobre suas cabeças, Phillip já tinha tomado algumas latas e o riso já estava frouxo. Estava sentado no colchão, Damien do seu lado, não muito longe e o loiro havia bebido o suficiente para não se importar com a invasão de espaço pessoal. Christophe tinha ficado quieto por um momento, terminando uma bebida, enquanto Estella ocupava o sofá e ria sobre o que francês havia feito:

— Quando tu jogou aquele cara na mesa, e quebrou, eu pensei que a gente fosse ser preso! — Ainda estava se acostumado a ver a loira sorrir e parecer estar, honestamente, se divertindo com algo. — Imagina se ele tivesse morrido!

— O filho da puta _mereceu_. — Christophe amassou a lata vazia com uma mão só e jogou do outro lado do apartamento.

Damien riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente:

— Toupeira, tu percebeu que ele só olhou na sua cara?

— Mas eu não fui com a cara dele. — O francês retrucou, estreitou os olhos e o moreno riu mais uma vez. — Consigo dizer quando alguém é boa coisa ou não, tipo você.

— Mas tu me conhece!

— Se não conhecesse tenho certeza que socava essa tua cara de viado.

Damien jogou a lata dele em Christophe e nem mesmo conseguiu acertar, mas, como não estava exatamente vazia, acabou sujando o chão. De todo modo, ninguém se importou. Ao mesmo tempo, Estella cobriu a boca com a mão antes de realmente rir:

— Foi mal Damien, mas ele meio que tá certo.

_Que conversa mais curiosa_ , Pip pensou enquanto mantinha um pequeno sorriso. Se era algo engraçado ou não, não tinha certeza, mas a risada dos outros era meio contagiante. O loiro olhou para a lata de cerveja, tentando lembrar se essa era a quarta ou quinta. Não tinha certeza, já estava entorpecido há algum tempo e não sentia que isso era algo que importava, por isso tratou de terminar aquela também.

Por não prestar atenção, ou, talvez, estar em um estado de embriaguez que era a primeira vez que experimentava, não percebeu que Damien lhe observava, não imediatamente:

— Essa é mesmo a primeira vez que tu bebe?

Virou o rosto para o mais alto e a sua cabeça estava tonta, riu por causa da perguntar. O que ele pensava de Pip para falar desse jeito?

— Não exatamente…

— Ok, eu não tava esperando. — Um sorriso persistiu enquanto o loiro questionou, falando baixo, “ _então, o que você estava esperando?_ ” e ele encolheu os ombros por um segundo. — Mulherzinha do jeito que tu tem cara, eu tava jurando aqui que ia cair só com uma lata.

Até pensou em se defender, mas conseguiu sentir o olhar mortal de Estella, mesmo nessa situação, e ficou quieto. No máximo riu e balançou a cabeça. Assuntos paralelos voltaram mais uma vez, mas o britânico se sentiu sonolento demais para ter vontade de acompanhar e precisava se conter para apenas não se encostar em Damien e tirar um cochilo. Nem as reclamações e a gritaria de Christophe, quando o vizinho veio reclamar do barulho, foram suficientes para lhe despertar.

Mas acordou quase no mesmo instante quando Damien colocou o braço dele sobre os seus ombros, como quem não quer nada, e lhe puxou para perto. Aquela vergonha esquisita surgiu de novo e Phillip não teve coragem de olhar na direção dele, por mais que soubesse que ele estava lhe encarando.

— _Ei, Pip?_

Damien falou de um jeito que fez os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem e, lentamente, virou o rosto para ele. Não houve tempo de processar nada, de repente o rosto dele estava perto demais e haviam esses lábios ligeiramente ressecados encostados nos seus. Corou e fechou os olhos quando aquele beijo realmente começou, só abriu ligeiramente a boca e Damien acabou controlando tudo e Pip só seguiu o ritmo dele.

No momento que a mão dele parou na sua perna, apertando ligeiramente, sentiu a necessidade de segurar em algum lugar e não soube imediatamente onde. O beijo tinha gosto daquela cerveja barata e estava ótimo assim. No fim, o loiro apoiou apenas uma mão no peito de Damien quando ele lhe puxou para perto.

Enquanto isso, Christophe deu um soco no vizinho dele e Estella foi tentar impedir mais uma briga, ela até chamou por Damien e não obteve resposta alguma. Quando olhou, zangada, para quem tinha deliberadamente ignorado, a expressão descontente de antes desmanchou e deu lugar para certa incredulidade.

Certo, aqueles dois não era nada inesperado em qualquer nível, mas eles poderiam engolir um ao outro depois, em outra hora, por favor?

Christophe apenas fechou a porta e deixou o cara do lado de fora no chão, com o nariz sangrando depois de um soco bem-dado. Não sabia o nome dele e não importava, ele só tinha enchido um pouco o saco e o francês já estava farto de brigas. _Pelo menos por hoje_.

Quando se virou viu a mesma cena que Estella, mas só revirou os olhos e pegou uma lata para, dessa vez, conseguir acertar Damien em cheio na cabeça e foi naquele ponto Phillip acordou do beijo, quando Damien separou para xingar o Toupeira de alguma coisa que prestou atenção e, muito menos, entendeu.

Enquanto Pip observou, sempre tonto por causa do álcool, Damien se levantar para começar algum tipo de briga que poderia, ou não, ser amigável, com o francês, também não deixou de pensar em como o beijo tinha terminado tão rápido e queria _mais_.

Obviamente isso era a bebida falando mais alto, Pip, muito provavelmente, iria se arrepender disso mais tarde.


End file.
